10 Things Are Crucial
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: 10 things are crucial to him. Some may not seem so big to you, but to him they are everything.


Ten things are crucial to make me happy. The first, obviously being, is my piano. It is the only way I truly know how to express my emotions. There have been very few times where I have so emotionally distressed, I was not able to express those emotions through my precious instrument and was left to mope… that is, until that egoist prat Gilbert appeared on my doorstep and then I was no longer moping. I was too busy being angry and trying to get his bird out of my piano and said prat out of my house.

The second item that help me remain in a calm, happy place is my beloved maid Hungary, known to her fellow countries as Elizabeth. She is usually the one who can scare/ seduce a certain albino idiot out of my house. I've heard her threaten Gilbert a couple of times with "Gilbert, don't make me fry up Gilbird!". That usually scares both Gilbert and Gilbird out of my house and into a bar.

I also need Ludwig… or at least his tortes. His tortes and tea are so delicious, I cannot help myself when it comes to sneaking into the kitchen in the middle of the night. He gets frustrated with me every time, and yet, I cannot help myself, they are just too sweet. Besides, he owes me for all those pairs of underwear I have fixed for him.

I am not totally useless, though. I could easily make my own tarts which would taste just as good. I guess my kitchen is also important to me. What number is this? Number four? These appear to be getting more and more less important.

I suppose my compass - that no one has any idea about- is very important to me, for I have a horrid sense of direction. Though, I suppose it may help to actually learn how to read it… Maybe just a little.

Number six: my glasses. Of course I don't actually need them, but, they have always made me feel more aristocratic. Also, without them, I've been informed I look rather dull and plain. It's not like I care all that much about appearances… but I do. Mainly because of crucial thing number ten.

My citizens are probably the most important thing to me. Without them, I really truly wouldn't exist. I would just be empty land . It would be a shame, all this land gone to waste, and who would Gilbert bother? That poor soul.

I suppose my art is important as well. It does make me happy when I have a paintbrush in my hand or when my artists come out with something new and exotic.

Number nine. I have sort of been anticipating this one. Hapsburg was one of my best and worst times. It was the best because I was with him, no matter how much I appeared to hate it. He would make me smile whenever I was down. He would always treat me with fancy things that he found in the new world. And his love seemed ever lasting. But, once Hapsburg ended, I lost him. I lost him and I lost a part of me. I was hurting for the longest time. Not Austria, no, Roderich. Yes Austria was hurting, but in a different way then Roderich. I was heartbroken and all he did was ignore me for the longest time unless we were brought together for business meetings. Even then his eyes would remain off me and at the end of those meetings, I would watch from the window as he met his lover, Romano, outside. The Italian was like me, in pretending not to care, pretending not to love him as much as he really did. Perhaps that's why they split apart. One too many blows from that mouth of his ruined it for the little Italian. Never have I ever seen my ex-husband so angry; so hurt.

This is where number ten rolls in. The day I found him and held him. The day the sky cried cold tears upon our shoulders and neither of us cared. Number ten: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The tenth most crucial thing to make me happy in my life. The man who has seen every side of me, the man who has made me smile more times than even Elizaveta has. I don't have much else to say, for, I practically said it all in the above paragraph. I will end it with I love him. I love him and I am happy to inform you, I am engaged to that man.

**Please, dear God, do not ask what this was about! If you managed to make it this far, you are a saint! I have not written in forever and assuming I had any talent before, it's all gone now! Dx**

**Please, please, review, you will bring up my confidence so much it's… its pathetic…**


End file.
